


水火相

by liyuanne



Series: 天師系列 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liyuanne/pseuds/liyuanne
Summary: 或許是因為身後的冥突然散發強烈的陰氣，或許是因為想到了某種可能性——昊霙產生了一種不祥的預感。非常的不祥。
Series: 天師系列 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652911





	水火相

**Author's Note:**

> 2010年的文章。

0.  
暑假剛結束的炎夏，大學校園裡隨處可見手拿扇子拚命搧，或者將迷你型電風扇對臉猛吹的學生。那些手持冷飲和冰品的人則會沐浴在羡慕的眼神中，享受沁涼入心的感覺。  
當然也有不少的同學選擇自動跳進冰品店的夏日陰謀中。  
「昊霙，讓妳久等了！」李怡潔兩手各拿一杯看起來相當華麗的冰淇淋蘇打，兩條長辮在背後晃啊晃的，以令人擔心冰淇淋會倒下來的速度小跑步向站在不遠處的友人。  
渫昊霙在樹下滿臉無奈地看著她。「妳不是有事要問我嗎？為什麼會變成在買飲料？」十分鐘前昊霙剛走出教室就差點被衝過來的怡潔撞倒，雖然她因為反應夠快而閃開，卻沒能阻止對方和牆壁的親密接觸。最莫名其妙的是一頭撞上牆壁跌坐在地上的怡潔竟然邊摸頭上的包邊滿臉正經地爬起來，用相當認真的語氣告知昊霙自己有事請教。  
可是在五成好奇心、五成同情心的驅使下乖乖跟來的結果，竟然是被請客。  
「吃冰的心情好，心情比較寬闊說的就多啊！而且今天冰淇淋蘇打買一送一嘛！」  
聽見怡潔這麼說，昊霙只能歎氣接過飲料。「所以妳的疑問是？」為了一個疑問去撞牆，對怡潔來說不是什麼少見的事，哪怕那個問題像天空是什麼顏色一樣不重要。但是為了以防萬一，昊霙還是決定先把事情想得要緊些。  
結果還真的很要緊。  
「昊霙……妳有沒有親戚也在這裡讀書？」  
或許是因為身後的冥突然散發強烈的陰氣，或許是因為想到了某種可能性——昊霙產生了一種不祥的預感。  
非常的不祥。

1.  
妖怪這種東西並沒有像一般人普遍認為的那麼少見，否則像昊霙這樣的天師就要失業了。這天早晨，怡潔花了一整節課的時間盯著某個在纏上人後會重複絆倒他們的小型妖怪在某位男同學腳邊爬動。這位看起來常常熬夜的同學一進教室便在沒有障礙物之處跌了一跤，要不是怡潔戴著能看見妖怪和幽靈的護身符，她大概會理所當然地認為這是因為他沒睡飽的緣故。雖然想要幫助那位同學脫離摔倒的命運，但經過一堂課的思考，怡潔總算意識到並非天師的自己，除了好言好語地勸那妖怪以外，沒有其他可行的方法。問題是和一般人見不到的妖怪說話，肯定會被誤以為是神經病。  
一下課，怡潔便一面注意著那同學，一面往教室外走。那個人不出所料地在走廊上摔個狗吃屎，但接下來的事就令人大感意外了……  
有人走到那個人旁邊，右腳不偏不倚地踩在妖怪的身上。如果只是這樣還有可能是意外，可是那隻專絆人腳的妖怪發出了難聽的嘎嘎聲，並痛苦地扭動被踩住的身軀。一般人對妖怪的傷害絕不可能這麼大，再說，踩到東西多少是有感覺的，那個人卻神態自若地向跌倒的人詢問事情，連看都不看腳下的東西一眼。  
簡直就像清楚那兒有什麼，卻故意無視一樣。  
觀看著眼前的景象，怡潔幾乎可以發誓自己看見那個人在妖怪試圖掙脫時，加重了腳下的力道；她也幾乎可以確定，自己聽見他問了這麼一個問題……  
——「我在找一個人。渫昊霙……認識嗎？」  
原來被小妖纏上的同學給了否定的答案。那個人露出了一個很明顯是裝出來的失望表情，然後鞋跟一轉，不知是有意還是無意地踢了地上的妖怪一腳。  
不知何時，那節肢動物般的軀幹已經沒有在動了，被踢到的位置出現了怪異的裂痕。裂痕四周的組織不斷碎裂，在怡潔來得及看清楚前，那隨處可見、毫無威脅性的小妖，已經灰飛煙滅了。  
「……完全消失了，真是無法想象！竟然會有人直接把妖怪踩死！那種類型的妖怪根本不需要這種殘忍的方式吧？而且那個人好像在找妳的樣子……」一五一十地將事情的經過轉述給昊霙聽後，怡潔用力地搖頭，一臉不敢相信。她原來還以為這些已經夠驚人了，但是當她將頭轉向昊霙、期待她說些什麼時，卻看見了更令她訝異的景象……  
那個即使用布條蒙住眼睛、將單手綁在身後，也能輕輕鬆鬆把一隻三公尺高的妖怪解決的昊霙，正瞪大眼睛看著虛無中的一點，手中的飲料杯也被捏成奇怪的形狀。尚未喝完的冰淇淋蘇打自指間流下，沿著她的手肘滑落，然後滴在地上。  
「那個人長什麼樣子？」注意到了怡潔的視線，昊霙總算回過神來，用相當冷靜的語氣如此問。怡潔看著她從背包裡拿出面紙將飲料擦乾淨，突然想到一見非常嚴重的事。  
——冥應該也在這裡吧？如果我說那個人非常帥，會不會被滅口？  
因為不忍心看著走廊上灰飛煙滅的妖怪殘骸，怡潔已經把護身符收起來了。雖然因此看不見身為妖怪的冥，但想必他已經散發陰氣很久了。  
考量到自己的生命安全，怡潔長長地歎了一口氣：「我也不知道怎麼形容他的長相耶……可是他的年紀和我們差不多，穿著像有錢人家的大少爺，但眼神感覺就像、就像……」  
「像擅長耍陰謀的策士，一副將一切盡收眼底、在什麼都還沒發生前就穩操勝券的樣子？」在怡潔努力尋找適當的形容詞時，昊霙便如此問。  
這句話貼切到，與其說是猜測，不如說已經知道那個人是誰、單純在形容而已。這讓怡潔頓時感到很疑惑。「……昊霙，聽妳這麼說，簡直就像認識……」  
「我不認識他，」昊霙再次打斷她的話，左手將飲料杯投進遠處的垃圾桶裡，右手不自覺地往肩膀上方的空氣抓了一把。這個動作從旁人來看很怪，但怡潔很清楚眼前的友人平時背著劍的習慣，也明白她剛才抓空的，是劍柄原來應該在的位置。昊霙垂下手，將剩下的話說完：「不認識，也不想認識。」

2.  
身為中文系的大二生，怡潔每天過著非常普通的大學生活。事實上，在她的生命中唯一比較特別的事就是認識尹炅和昊霙。尹炅如果扣掉身邊老是圍著一群莫名其妙的妖怪這點，基本上還算一般的大學生。但是昊霙就不一樣了，身為渫家五十三代傳人的她，從頭到腳都是游走在非日常的天師。  
怡潔私底下——其實也不完全算是私底下——非常的喜歡尹炅，同時她也知道無論是相貌還是身材都比自己搶眼得多的昊霙對他也抱有好感。這其中除了尹炅的長相和性格以外，還有一部分的原因是渫家有個不成文的家規規定家族成員的結婚對象要有陰陽眼——為了保持優良血統——怡潔還記得昊霙當初向她解釋時，那種不屑的表情。然而即便對家族有所不滿，因為擁有陰陽眼而有共同話題的尹炅還是比大學中那一大票追她的男生更有吸引力。  
對這一點感到困擾的，除了怡潔，還有守護渫家傳人的妖怪——冥。在怡潔看來，連續幾百年不曾認主的冥，在見到昊霙的瞬間下跪的原因絕對沒有「認同她的力量」那麼簡單。  
——連「我的一切都是為妳而存在」這樣的話都說出來了，大概只有看不見冥的人會相信他對昊霙沒有特殊感情吧？  
偏偏昊霙就是看不見他的人之一。  
雖然很同情冥，但是此刻的怡潔有更重要的事要煩惱。  
「昨天那個踩妖怪的人到底是誰呢？」她在走廊上自言自語著，心裡越想越疑惑。她原來還想，既然能消滅妖怪，說不定是昊霙的親戚什麼的，可是照現在的情況看來，顯然是別家的天師才對。昨天昊霙在做出了撇清關係的宣言後，告訴怡潔為了避免捲入無端的紛爭，這幾天不要來學校比較好。雖然她說得很認真，但怡潔完全不明白原因何在。  
——這件事，不管怎麼看都和我沒關係吧？我只不過是不小心撞見踩妖怪的場景而已，又沒有真的和那個人接觸……再說，教授都說過今天會點名了，怎麼可以不來啊……  
抱著這樣的心態上完了一堂課，在前往下一間教室的走廊上，怡潔看到了讓她差點轉身就逃的景象——昨天面不改色地將一隻妖怪踩得灰飛煙滅的人背倚著牆、站在距教室不遠的地方，臉上的表情彷彿這裡是他家開的。  
——怎、怎麼辦？雖然不覺得他會知道我是誰，但昊霙都已經提醒我別來學校了，所以他應該不是什麼值得認識的大好人……如果現在馬上跑掉的話……不行，這樣做太奇怪了！說不定他原來根本沒注意到我，結果因為我行為怪異所以……  
想到如果對方真的要找自己，那麼逃也沒用，怡潔決定若無其事地走過去，盡早到教室裡。但事情沒那麼順利。在她經過那人面前、正慶幸對方沒有看自己時，突然感到一陣天旋地轉，等她回過神時，已經被人按在牆上動彈不得。  
然後她意識到了三件事：第一，昨天才被自己行容像大少爺的那個人伸出一隻腳將她絆倒，這種蓄意謀害的行為可以說是相當惡劣；第二，在自己快要撲到地上時，那個人抓住她的辮子往後扯，雖然阻止了她和石頭地板接觸的命運，但也讓她的頭皮不怎麼好受；第三，她被拉了回去然後單手按在牆上，而這一切發生在上課鐘響期間。  
「別急著走，我有話要問妳。」那個人一手壓著她的肩膀，一手插在口袋裡，單靠外表就能迷死一票女生的臉距離她只有十公分。這樣的姿勢在偶像劇裡出現時，應該算是個令人臉紅心跳的場景，然而此刻對怡潔來說，心跳加速是真的，但絕對不是由於什麼浪漫的原因。眼前這個人的表情，與其說像男女調情，不如說像在勒索保護費，一副惡意又勢在必得的笑容。  
「不好意思，我想你認錯人了。」勉強擠出這句話後，怡潔試圖繞過他走進教室，卻馬上被抓了回來。在她來得及反應前，對方已經伸手將她掛在脖子上的護身符從領口拉出來端詳，神情像是看到什麼有趣的東西一樣。  
「這是誰給妳的？」他頭也不抬地問。怡潔努力將兩人的距離拉開，直到再後退就會被護身符的繩子勒死的程度。抱持著「這個人怎麼看都是個危險人物，絕對不可以把尹炅扯進來」的想法，她絞盡腦汁想要掰出一個能唬過人的說辭。  
——嗚，怎麼辦？剛遇見昊霙的時候，她好像也這麼問過，可是那時後剛好飛來一隻妖怪，所以她只說：「算了，不關我的事。」然後就跑去打妖怪了啊！而且這種事，讓昊霙知道和讓這個人知道完全是兩回事啊！  
現在這裡是學校走廊，不會有妖怪飛過來轉移注意力，但確實有個聲音打斷了怡潔的思緒。  
「連普通的市井小民都要騷擾，火家的少爺果然是個名符其實的混蛋。」聽到這個聲音，走廊上的二人雙雙望向聲源方向。  
雙手抱胸站在那裡的當然是昊霙，怡潔感動得只差沒歡呼出聲了。相對於她的驚訝，被昊霙稱作「火家少爺」的人露出了不怎麼意外的表情。他對怡潔的興趣似乎在昊霙出聲時完全歸零了，這不見得是壞事，但仔細想想其實滿感傷的。  
「雖然我一向對平凡老百姓沒興趣，不過妳要這麼想倒也無所謂。」那個人一副不打算解釋的樣子，將按在怡潔肩上的手放開。「既然有打聽過我的事，總不會不知道我叫什麼名字吧？」  
「你的事就算不想知道也有人來說，簡直快煩死人了。」昊霙冷笑了一聲，怡潔注意到她現在背著劍，還有冥不在她身後。照這樣的情況看來，應該是被命令離開了，雖然原因不明。  
「讓妳困擾是我的榮幸。雖說早就想見妳一面，卻連妳是什麼樣的人都打聽不到。」  
「如果可以的話，我倒是希望一輩子都不用見到你。」  
——昊昊昊霙！這個人可是恐怖分子耶！說話火藥味這麼濃不怕激怒他嗎？雖然他看起來與其說在生氣不如說是樂在其中，但這樣真的好嗎？  
怡潔在心裡如此吶喊，可惜昊霙和她沒有心電感應，而且就算有也不見得會聽。  
「這種無法實現的願望就別許了，妳的意願在這當中沒有參考價值。」這句話對不清楚狀況的怡潔來說，除了很詭異以外沒什麼特別的，但昊霙的反應就大大不同了——單看她突然冷下的氣場，怡潔一瞬間還以為冥來了。  
那名顯然也是天師，而且名聲大概和高道德標準扯不上什麼關係的人毫不理會四周的陰氣，用會讓當事人相當生氣的語氣表示：「雖然妳和我想像的不大一樣，但倒也不會令人不滿意。」他用一種估價的眼神打量著昊霙，然後說了一句冥聽見了可能會大開殺戒的話：「我還以為我的未婚妻會是個很好管又聽話的小姐。」  
「你去死吧。」

3.  
「尹炅——！昊霙在和一個恐怖的人廝殺怎麼辦！」某系所頂樓傳來怡潔倉惶的聲音。大學生翹課並不是什麼稀奇的事，但是特地翹課到平常鎖著的地方就沒那麼普通了。這棟大樓樓頂平常有一個生鏽的大鎖鎖著，因此一般人絕對不會到這裡……這也是尹炅會特地撬鎖過來的原因。然而，在這個照理不會有人打擾的地方，怡潔發現自己應該不是第一個大吼大叫闖入的。  
魍魎等常在尹炅老家亂晃的妖怪正在屋頂上罰跪，臉上各貼了一張噤聲符。符紙上很明顯是昊霙的毛筆字，看到這個景象，怡潔總算明白為什麼要求尹炅幫忙時，昊霙總是拿符咒當作酬勞了。  
「能不能請妳不要每次都亂叫？這天下來我已經被打擾五次了。」尹炅面無表情地翻著手上的講義，似乎不對怡潔的到來感到驚訝。「妳說的廝殺應該只是鬥法吧？沒被牽連進去已經算好運了。」  
「尹炅，你知道發生了什麼事嗎？昊霙告訴你了？」仔細想想，這點不算太令人意外，但是還挺讓怡潔擔心的——比如說什麼都沒告知她，卻主動和尹炅說之類的。  
——真是的！這不是重點吧！昊霙正在和人拚命呢！  
怡潔用力搖頭，將朋友就是情敵的想法甩掉。事情演變成這樣在她看來有些莫名其妙，但她很確定當昊霙拔劍指著那個人時，他也完全沒有退縮的意思。這兩人拋下不知所措的怡潔，在走廊上演一場非常態打鬥。雖然只看了幾秒他們就轉移陣地了，但的確如尹炅所說，被牽連進去大概就死了。現在想來，昊霙會在打到一半時掉頭，應該就是不想連累她吧。  
——可是平常只要有自信能制服對方，昊霙就不會特別在意我們……應該說她有把握能在對方傷到我們之前把他KO……所以說這個人果然很危險，危險到她都不確定自己打不打得過嗎——！  
「尹炅，那個人到底是誰？」怡潔慌張到差點抓住尹炅猛搖，幸好尹炅朝一旁的妖怪一指，順利地轉移了她的注意力。  
外表年僅五歲的魍魎拿著一張寫著：「我知妳所不知，救我就告知！」的牌子猛力揮動。  
——他這是想說他知道我不知道的東西，但是要撕掉那張噤聲符才告訴我嗎？  
怡潔瞬間覺得很汗顏，但還是走過去揭符咒。魍魎在嘴巴重回自由後說的第一句話是：「阿炅你不知道我五分鐘不說話就會死嗎！」然後：「怡潔姊那個驅魔師好恐怖！」  
「驅魔師？」  
昊霙一般都自稱是天師，並對此相當堅持。她曾經解釋過那是因為家風的緣故：渫家走的是傳統路線，要是用「驅魔師」一詞指他們，可能會遭遇鄙視視線的攻擊。但是身為妖怪的魍魎都這麼說了，那絕對不可能是一時口誤或者不清楚狀況……  
「那個叫燮旻諺的人是這麼說的：『不要把我和水家的傳統派搞混了，我說是驅魔師就是驅魔師。』我們從來沒看過那種武器，墳墓那邊的妖怪全被他收拾掉了。」  
這的確很像那個人會說的話，至少從怡潔今天對他的印象來看，應該相差不遠。再次感歎這個人果然不是什麼大好人的同時，她還注意到了幾個關鍵點。  
——解決了大多數的妖怪，卻特地留了和昊霙有關的魍魎活口？這個……是故意的嗎？還是碰巧？還有，「水家」是什麼？記得昊霙好像也稱呼那個人為「火家的少爺」……  
「那個人的武器還有符咒長這樣。」魍魎邊說邊在紙上畫出大概的樣子，並且在一旁寫了一個「燮」字。看到這個，怡潔總算有點明白了。  
——因為讀音相同，所以才稱彼此「水」和「火」嗎？「渫」和「燮」的部首剛好是相對的東西，這倒是和昊霙表現的態度滿合的……  
——但是婚約又是怎麼回事？如果是敵對的家族應該不會有這種東西吧？而且雖然昊霙一副很排斥的樣子，但那個叫燮旻諺的人看起來倒是完全沒有不滿……說不定這兩家只是地盤不同，實際上很和諧？只是昊霙那麼叛逆，替她定婚約的人腦袋真的是清醒的嗎？  
越想越糾結的怡潔低頭再看了魍魎畫的武器一眼，然後更頭痛了。桃木劍和符紙……在渫家地盤活動的妖怪沒可能不知道。但是燮家顯然風格大有不同。先不論跑到別人地盤大開殺戒這種應該是個人行為的事，一般的天師會用槍嗎？從魍魎的證詞來看，燮旻諺不只擅長用槍，還拿它殲滅了不少妖怪的樣子……  
——所以才稱為驅魔師嗎？  
「他是故意在妳面前踩死那隻妖怪的。」把昨天到剛才發生的事情說給尹炅聽後，尹炅直接斷定。「他應該也發現渫昊霙並不好找，所以才從她可能認識的人下手。」  
「怡潔姊的項鍊上有靈力啊！雖然妖怪不一定會發現，但天師……驅魔師肯定會注意到，只要修行夠多就行了。」魍魎如此補充。從他中途改口的情況來看，燮旻諺對他們的恐嚇肯定不是普通等級的，就算恐怖到讓魍魎招出所有和昊霙有關的知識也不無可能。畢竟對妖怪來說，忠義完全是無稽之談，況且他和昊霙也不是很熟，基本上還把她當天敵，真的供出了一切也無從怪起。  
「所以他是覺得我和昊霙可能認識，才踩給我看、讓我通知她的嗎！」想到自己可能不小心害朋友捲進了大麻煩，怡潔瞬間頭痛了起來。「為什麼要這樣啊！自己的未婚妻就可以隨便耍著玩嗎？！」  
聽見這句話，尹炅的神情透出一絲訝異，然後他馬上反應過來，從地上一躍而起。一道黑影從他們頭頂上掠過，以彷彿能甩掉自己影子般的速度衝下大樓。在場的兩個人類都很清楚這是什麼意思。  
「毀了。」沉默了許久，尹炅總算說了這麼一句話。他重重地坐回地上，昊霙昨天請他幫忙時，他並沒有料到這種變數。  
「對不起，我不知道冥在這裡。」怡潔小聲地說出無法挽救的道歉。  
「我也不知道婚約的事。」尹炅的聲音有一瞬間聽起來很不悅，不過他接著就歎了一口氣：「這兩點湊起來就可以毀滅世界了。」

4.  
燮旻諺是什麼樣的人，這點恐怕只有他自己一個人知道。但是從傳聞的猖獗來看，有一點是可以確定的：他不是那種會在乎惡劣名聲的人，也絕不是一個平凡不引人注意的人。  
傳得最過火的故事莫過於他繼承燮家——家族事業連同一些雜七雜八的東西——的經過。燮家三十八代掌權人過世後，家族依慣例舉行了繼承人的競試。所有符合資格的家族成員都必須參加，並且由隱退的組長們評斷結果。但是當組長們到達比試地點時，發現所有人——十三歲至六十歲的家族成員——都倒在地上不醒人事，四周全是打鬥的痕跡，但唯一站在那兒、用挑剔眼神檢視著眾人武器的孩子，身上卻連一個擦傷都沒有。  
「把地上的垃圾收一收，然後叫公司替我打造一把槍。」年僅六歲的旻諺踢了踢腳邊昏迷不醒的親戚，下了身為三十九代掌權人的第一道命令。  
「妳知道，一直以來沒人敢告訴我這件事，直到有一次我心血來潮想查查水家下一代繼承人是誰，才發現竟然是我的未婚妻。」旻諺說著，單手持槍閃過飛來的火焰，並打穿頭頂的爆符。  
「你對這點就沒有不滿嗎？」昊霙不悅地質問，揮劍擋下射過來的子彈。  
「倒沒有。反正只要長得還能看，我就無所謂。這一切本來就是利益的結合，而我要的是權力。」  
他說的有很高的機會是事實。換作是其他女孩可能會因為自身價值完全不被重視而遭受打擊，但昊霙的臉色卻毫無變化。  
事情的經過並非像怡潔想的那樣莫名其妙。除了一開始昊霙散發的濃濃敵意外，最接近引爆點的其實是這麼一句話：  
「火家應該不會讓未來的當家娶一個把他打成重傷的人吧？」  
雖然將由一堆傳言包圍、據說是前無古人後無來者的強的旻諺打倒似乎有些難度，不過昊霙的表情沒有半點不確定。  
她知道旻諺是火家名義上的當家，即便他把事情都丟給別人處理，這點也不會改變。如果火家的態度和渫家相同，那麼這應該是最可行的方法。  
「或許吧，不過妳得讓我非常討厭妳才行。」  
「嗯，我不會讓你失望的。」  
驅逐妖魔鬼怪的職業在世界各地有不同的稱號，天師、驅魔師、陰陽師……擁有不同的稱呼通常也代表工作性質有異，但即便是同一地區、同樣職稱的人，隸屬家族不同，風格也迥異。  
燮渫兩家就是這樣的狀況。雖然地盤不同，但嚴格說來算同一區域。渫家將妖怪以是否有用、是否對家族有威脅性，兩種標準分成四類。具威脅性的妖怪是首先剷除的目標，而有用且不會難以控制的則屬於能定契的範圍；沒用又無威脅性的，只要不為非做歹便可以無視。昊霙的妖怪冥以現在的標準而言，其實算在「有用但危險」一類，是只要抓到機會便該消滅的對象，但是由於最初定契時尚未有這樣的分法，後來又設下了難以違背又極其嚴格的保護命令，所以渫家目前倒是不擔心冥會做出害主的行為。  
雖然實際而言，世界上最不需要擔心被冥傷害的就是昊霙，但這又是另一回事了。  
和渫家不同，燮家似乎有種潔癖的門風，或許是因為家庭教育的緣故，各代當家尤其嚴重。對他們而言，妖怪便等於不潔的存在，不馬上消滅就會渾身不自在——至少昊霙的堂哥是這麼描述的。這麼看來，當街把「垃圾」處理掉，在那裡看來應該是很正常的事——如果方式不是用踩的話。  
一般的天師在大庭廣眾下遇到妖怪時，會將威脅性大的引至人煙稀少的地方解決；便是不具威脅性，只是單純礙眼而已的妖怪，也會盡量避免和其接觸，以免做出讓旁人懷疑的動作。至於對妖怪極為不屑的燮家，最大限度大概就是扔張符咒便罷。  
旻諺的行為讓昊霙非常不解。  
應該說，他所有行徑都讓她感到疑惑。  
——被第一次見面的我說去死而且還受到攻擊，卻完全沒生氣的樣子……別說生氣了，他看起來甚至一點也不驚訝。我和他預期的類型不是差很多嗎？為什麼還能一副對一切了然於心的樣子？  
「在想什麼呢？和我對決時胡思亂想會慘敗的。」旻諺狀似提醒，攻擊卻毫無暫緩的趨勢。大學明明是公共區域，也不像中小學，上課時間學生都在教室裡，即便昊霙特地選偏僻的路走，也難保不會遇到人。若真如此，那麼一人持劍一人拿槍，再加上符咒造成的聲光效果，無論如何都不可能矇混過去。旻諺的招式在這樣的情況下可說是非常囂張，而他的舉動讓原來想低調的昊霙也不得不大動作起來。  
——因為不是這裡的學生，所以怎麼樣都沒差嗎？  
昊霙氣憤地想到這個原因，雖然對方也有可能是真的沒想到，或者單純想看她慌亂提防外人的樣子。從旻諺的惡劣風評判斷，後者的可能性應該大得多，不過現在這點完全不重要。  
此時兩個家族的傳人已經到了三棟大樓間，類似死巷的位置。昊霙偏在這時旋身，單手比了一個手勢。凡身為天師的，都不可能錯過它的意思——同時，也不可能及時反擊。至少以人類的速度絕對不行。  
其中兩棟大樓的牆上爆出炫光，兩道光影自牆面衝出，直逼旻諺。它們的速度快至無法看清是什麼功能的符咒，但好歹判斷得出不是溫和型的。  
令昊霙詫異的是，雖然即使閃了也不一定來得及，旻諺卻連閃避的意思都沒有。  
——「給我擋。」  
她好像、似乎看見他的嘴形如此說。下一刻，兩個影子便浮出地面，直衝向符咒產生的光影。彷彿急於撲火的飛蛾——彷彿，那光是牠們唯一的歸宿。  
昊霙瞪大眼，看著平常在附近墓地打轉，專吃冥紙灰燼的其中兩隻妖怪，在自己面前被光影打穿。  
「『火家不是對降妖沒興趣嗎？』妳是這樣想的吧？」旻諺攤開手，穩穩地站在緩慢化為塵土的妖怪中間。「竟然事先貼了限制行動的符咒，該說妳這是計劃周全嗎？可惜漏算了我會役使妖怪，還有符咒先撞上妖怪便會失效的事。」  
「……」昊霙沒有回答，只是凝視著飛揚的殘骸。她怎麼可能會漏算？因為符咒包含著靈力，所以只有妖怪會成為障礙。一旦遇上牠們，非攻擊型的符咒便會失去效用，餘下的靈力也會因無所憑依而衝入妖怪體內——這樣的情況通常會導至妖怪的毀滅，或使其承受巨大的傷害。  
正因如此，昊霙才特地囑咐冥不要跟來，並請尹炅順便監督。她對冥的命令尚未有牽制性存在，雖然冥一向依著她，但如果他不想理會她的命令，她也無可奈何。幸好，他除了顧及昊霙安危的時候外，一般都沒什麼大動作——雖然就算有，她也不會知道。  
既然已經排除自己唯一的妖怪受傷的可能性，昊霙馬上便照尹炅的建議，找了個死胡同設下重重機關。她從來沒考慮過旻諺的妖怪，她甚至沒料到會有牠們的存在。  
誠如旻諺所說，她在看到墓地的妖怪出現時，腦海浮現的，的確是「火家的宗旨不是只滅不降嗎？」這句話。  
她沒想到旻諺會有妖怪，更沒想到他會拿妖怪當擋箭盤。  
「你把妖怪當作一次性保命符嗎？」昊霙哼了一聲，手中的劍轉了幾圈。這個動作，只有很了解她的人才看得出是什麼意思。  
她在緊張。  
——明明設了七個連環陣法的，現在根本不能用了。既然他會命令妖怪以自殺行為阻止符咒陣式，那麼用了只會白白害死自家區域的妖怪。  
雖然不曉得為什麼會有渫家地盤的妖怪跟著他，但現在不是問的時候。  
——那麼，該怎麼辦？  
「反正不現在死，我晚點也會親自料理牠們。既然早晚都要死，拿來省力氣也不礙事吧？」旻諺以相當輕鬆的語氣回問。單聽他的語調，絕不可能猜得出昊霙的攻勢有多快。  
昊霙畢竟從三歲便開始接受各種天師的技能訓練，何況她的資質也不算太差，實力就這個年齡而言已經很足了。然而，旻諺一面閃避劍鋒一面說話，氣息竟然完全沒有亂，一副昊霙的攻擊不算什麼的模樣。  
——令人生氣的傢伙。  
比起旻諺的氣定神閒，昊霙連說閒話的功夫都沒有，只能在心裡腹誹世界上怎麼就是有這種莫名其妙的人，而且這人還偏是自己的未婚夫。原本昊霙還想，既然從沒見過面，說不定對方也根本不想管這種事，見面了溝通一下大概就能推掉。但是這個人明明一開始一副「我對妳興趣不大，只是很無聊純粹來打發時間」的樣子，為什麼自己一挑釁便閃爍惡意的眼神呢？  
——尹炅的話才不會這樣呢。  
昊霙沒來由地想起自己的這個「朋友」，突然一個恍神，速度慢了下來。雖然只有半秒，但這樣就夠了。  
「我還在想水家真是訓練有素呢，結果怎麼會在對決時胡思亂想呢？」旻諺不知何時已經擋到她的面前，讓她為避免一頭撞上，不得不踩住腳，反而失去了反擊的機會。  
旻諺正拿槍指著昊霙，臉上掛著不諧調的笑，語氣卻像老師在勸導不爭氣的學生，滿滿地都是無奈。「別打歪主意。我的子彈可是比符咒快多了。」  
他這麼一說讓昊霙怔了一下，身體還是繃緊在隨時可以抽符的姿式。  
——為什麼這個人表現得好像拿槍對著自己的未婚妻是人生一大樂事一樣？！  
她死死地瞪著旻諺，在心裡咒殺他幾萬次。這個人很讓她生氣，非常生氣。明明她的能力不算差，卻從一開始就被壓得死死的。而且……即便知道就算他這麼開槍了自己也還不算輸，頂多痛個一下罷了，她還是有種命在旦夕的感覺。  
所以板機準備被扣下時，昊霙終於忍不住閉上眼睛，很是被嚇到的樣子，殊不知旻諺看著她的反應，臉上的笑容越來越詭異。  
「我突然覺得妳挺可愛的。」  
「？」聽見這句帶有感歎成分的發言，昊霙抬起頭看向他，正巧目擊子彈發射的瞬間。  
接著一股重量撞上她，在千鈞一髮之際狠狠地將她攬進懷裡。

5.  
「冥？」昊霙跌坐著，用雙手支撐著身體，明顯感覺到有東西壓在身上，而且剛才還抱著自己。撇開散佈在四周的陰氣和壓迫感不提，單從她看不見這點就能判斷是誰。渫家給冥的主要命令之一便是只能在主人有生命危險時出手，即便如此，昊霙身上的靈力除非消耗殆盡，否則還是有一定的比例分去斬斷所有可能造成任何接觸的機會。比如說，要不是冥因為「逼不得已」的狀況而必須撲倒昊霙，平常可是完全碰不到的，更枉論讓她看見或聽見了。  
「我才想怎麼都不見妳的妖怪，結果這不是叫來了嗎？」旻諺垂下槍口，俐落地換起彈匣。「雖然有一堆封印，不過替主人挨子彈的動作倒是挺快的。」  
經他這麼一說，昊霙才發現空氣中散發著血腥味，卻不見地上有血。  
——冥受傷了嗎？但是他怎麼會在這……尹炅！  
想到昨天拜託尹炅管著冥時，他說的「如果沒有生命危險，我再攔他。」昊霙不太想知道究竟是什麼讓自己的妖怪暴走來這裡代她受罪。尹炅倒底是普通人類，根本不可能管住這種等級的妖怪……而且說實話，連昊霙自己都管不了。  
旻諺當然不會知道昊霙命令不了、甚至是看不見冥的事，不過他倒是清清楚楚的感覺到自己的未婚妻有一半的靈力都被分去壓制那隻沒見過的妖怪。他知道渫家行事風格有點怪異，但從沒想過他們竟然會把這麼強大的妖怪留下來，又花大把大把的力量封住。剩下的力量雖然不算弱，但也只是普通強。  
瞬間旻諺覺得很無聊。  
「水家的小姐，我看妳還是叫妳的妖怪閃遠一點吧。我們大概再兩分鐘就能分出勝負了，當然是我勝妳負。」他漫不經心地說出這句非常刺耳的話，已經站了起來的昊霙卻若有所思地看著他手中的槍。  
「這子彈是桃木芯的？是誰想到的？」  
——雖然桃木製品抑制妖力是天師都有的常識，但究竟是哪個天才想到要拿桃木做子彈的？一般的子彈又不是傷不了妖怪，為什麼要特地做這種東西？是覺得看見桃木卡在妖怪身上讓牠們痛苦掙扎可以讓自己趁勢一擊解決嗎？那為什麼不直接用正常的武器呀！這是什麼惡趣味？  
想到這裡，昊霙像是被點醒似地回神盯著旻諺看。見對方毫不在意地聳肩，她忽然決心為了避免自己未來冠上弒夫的罪名，無論如何都要把這個婚約推掉。  
昊霙抿著嘴想了很久，最後開口道：「冥，你還是退下吧，桃木彈什麼的根本是……」她越說越小聲，後半部分完全聽不見。原因很簡單，她感覺到冥不僅完全沒有退下的意思，處於暴怒邊緣的氣息甚至還擋到了她前面。  
眼見四周的空間像要被自己未婚妻的妖怪散發的黑氣所吞噬，旻諺露出了稍微有點感興趣的神情。這隻妖怪的人類形態除了狂冒殺氣以外幾乎看不出破綻，這種情況……是要修練幾百年呢？他有意無意地瞥了那妖怪的左肩一眼，卻看不見任何像是血的東西從槍傷的位置流下。當然，那也可能只是因為牠穿著深色衣服的緣故。不過這些都不是重點。  
「你不聽你主人的命令嗎？」他問，心想一般不用聽命的妖怪在這種場合不是逃跑就是事不關己，哪有主動護到主人面前的。天師和妖怪，說難聽一點，要嘛是掠食者和獵物的關係，要嘛是馴獸師與野獸的關係，前者消失了後者更自由。如果這妖怪真的只是單純把昊霙當他的主子看，這種行為也是異常。  
不料對方卻用相當不友善的語氣回了一句：「保護自己的女人還需要命令嗎？」  
——哦——原來如此。  
旻諺臉上劃開了一個和之前完全不一樣的笑容，將手槍收回腰上的槍套。「真是隻完全不理性的妖怪。」他緩緩地說著，聲音令人不寒而慄。手中明明沒有武器了，危險感卻是有增無減。兩個影子在他腳邊聚集，他偏頭朝昊霙的方向示意了一下。  
「離、艮，抓住她。」  
「！」兩道狂風衝向昊霙，一排尖牙不偏不倚地卡上她剛揮起的劍。眼見沒有閒時間將妖怪的嘴扳開，她只能一腳踹開另一隻撲過來的妖怪。那妖怪被踢中時，口中吐出一縷煙，在空中翻身以四爪落地。尖獠牙的妖怪鬆口跳至另一方，讓昊霙面臨了前後包夾的狀況。  
妖怪腳下的地面衝出一根根尖錐，昊霙一躍而起，在尖石上保持平衡。方才吐煙的妖怪一口火焰噴上她原來站的位置，她哼了一聲，用似笑非笑的口氣說：「離和艮？這名字取得真沒創意。」  
另一邊，冥在旻諺語音未落時便旋身想用影子攔住那兩隻妖怪，不料卻被一隻手冷不防地擋了下來。說準確一點，是抓住了。  
旻諺用發散靈力的手捏滅狀如刀刃的影子，冷笑道：「憑你這種狀態，我空手就能解決了。」  
校園某棟樓頂上，怡潔正在擔心地繞圈子。  
「尹炅，你說昊霙會不會有事？她不讓冥去是因為那個驅魔師什麼的以除妖為樂對吧？可是她一個人能解決問題嗎？要是對方用好幾隻妖怪，不就是一比多了嗎？」  
想起昊霙和他大略講過的各家家風，加上昨天她的補充，尹炅知道「使用好幾隻妖怪」的可能性老早就被她排除了。可是即便是這樣……  
「她的話應該不會有事，至於那妖怪就難說了。」  
「那妖怪」指的當然是冥。聽見尹炅的話，怡潔更慌張了。  
——冥怎麼可能受傷？要是他受傷的話，昊霙肯定會自責到瘋掉的！這樣比她自己受傷還糟啊！  
昊霙有多愛逞強，她早就見識過了。不過如果尹炅說對的話，那至少還有一點可以慶幸——昊霙大概不會有事，這麼一來，冥也不會暴走了！

6.  
冥是哪一種妖怪，現今恐怕無人能答。但是可以肯定的是，他的能力不能一言以蔽。幾百年前，渫家第五代傳人耗廢十年功夫捉住他後，他清楚知道自己不會再失算了。以人類的能力根本不可能擊敗他，哪怕現在力量封印了一半以上，他還是不認為自己可能輸。這不是自滿而是事實。人類想超越他至少要修練個五十年，而冥眼前這個「天師」，年齡甚至連五十的一半都不到。  
然而這麼一場「廝殺」，他連回頭看昊霙的機會都沒有。  
旻諺的身手完全不像十九、二十歲，雖然速度比不上身為妖怪的冥，但幾百年前令天師非常頭痛的影劍竟然從頭到尾都沒能傷到他。而他也不出手攻擊，只是帶著古怪笑容閃避，好像在等待什麼似的。  
冥對這點倒是不太在乎，他一向不在乎人類在想什麼。現在他只想速戰速決宰了這個自稱是昊霙未婚夫的混蛋，接著秒殺另一邊正在給她添麻煩的妖怪。  
冥的腦海永遠只想著一件事，而這件事絕對不是戰鬥。正因如此，他在準備一舉滅了對手時聽見昊霙倒抽一口氣的聲音，便像凍結般地停下出到一半的影子。  
簡直像一瞬間這個世界除了昊霙以外，什麼也不剩一樣。  
在冥停滯的那一刻，旻諺的時間卻突然開始轉動起來，好像他等待此刻已久，之前的表現全部都是裝死。  
空著雙手的旻諺反手抓住動作緩下的影子。這基本上是個不合常理的行為，人怎麼可能摸到影子？但做這一行久了便能看出冥控制的並非真正的影子，而是「氣」。他自己的妖氣、四周萬物的氣。靠著他的意識控制形態和性質，不存在又能傷人的武器——所以旻諺當然碰得到，靠著靈力觸碰妖氣組成的東西，對他來說比彈指還容易。所以他才會毫無顧忌地收起槍，甚至看得出自己不必做多餘的功擊。只要能轉移那隻妖怪的注意力，就算只有一瞬間也夠他用了。  
旻諺抓住一道如劍般鋒利，原來正向自己逼近的影子，反手以熟練果決的動作將它刺進冥的腹部。影子尖端自冥的背後穿出，旻諺抬腳抵住他，狠狠地將他踹向前方。  
影劍的前端滴著暗紅色的血，在落地前便散入空氣中，徒留濃濃的血腥味。旻諺將血滴自影子上甩落，然後鬆手讓武器顏色淡去以至消失。  
那隻妖怪面朝地的倒在地上，四周全是血氣。一般的武器可能沒辦法使他傷至這種程度，但妖怪和自身妖氣的相容性高排斥力小，反過來被利用時相對容易受傷。加上旻諺還用靈力固定那影子的形狀，就算及時反應過來也無法將其散去。  
「給你兩個建議。第一，打鬥時東張西望容易被趁虛而入；第二，不理性的傢伙遲早會輸。」用不帶感情的聲音說完，旻諺踢了踢倒在地上的冥，發現他已經失去意識了。「封印這種東西真是麻煩啊，是吧，水家的小姐。」他轉頭看向昊霙原來打鬥的位置，很滿意地看見她被符咒纏繞，處於動彈不得的窘境。  
在被旻諺打量昊霙之前，昊霙已經看了綁住自己、材質類似皮尺卻畫著符文的東西良久，並且有種想把誰打爆的衝動。  
——為什麼會有符咒藏在妖怪身體裡？還是設定成死了就發動……果然這兩隻妖怪也是被扔來受死的炮灰嗎？可是為什麼是這個符咒？一般的話用其它符咒不是更好嗎？  
纏在她身上的是束縛咒和制符符，針對她現在的狀態而言算是最恰當的選擇。正因如此她才更加無法相信。  
——難道他看穿了我的王牌？可是不可能啊！就算他從出生便開始修練，現在的靈力應該也沒有純熟到能一眼看穿的地步。雖然他的身手的確不像只有二十歲啦……  
昊霙沒有檢討自己以一對二打鬥時還有閒情去看別人在一旁幹什麼這點。在她看來，旻諺的兩隻妖怪雖然很凶猛但和冥比起來根本不能看，所以相對於自己這邊的打鬥，另一邊的可看性更高。當然，這其中有個問題就是她看不到對戰者之一的冥和他的妖氣，但是光從旻諺的動作大概可以推斷出攻擊方向。並且，當他用靈力控制住冥的妖氣時，昊霙也能因此看見妖氣的狀態。  
所以她知道在她把妖怪解決、被符咒纏住的下一刻，旻諺就狠狠地——把冥刺穿。  
看到這樣的情景，昊霙突然什麼都沒辦法想了。不管是旻諺、符咒、計劃還是自己動彈不得的事實，通通都不想管了。  
她沒看到血，但濃濃的血腥味告訴她冥應該沒死，只是傷得很重。如果還會流血，那麼妖怪通常還活著。只是為什麼她看不見？一般人……只要不是零靈感體質，不是看得見妖怪的血嗎？  
如果是平常，昊霙絕對猜得出是血的形態不一樣，但是老實說現在她什麼也沒辦法想。「冥還活著嗎？這個血腥味不是我想像的吧……？」她自言自語般地開口，不期待有人回答。但是那個會為了省事，不惜把妖怪扔去當替死鬼的旻諺，竟然慢調斯理地回答了她的問題。  
「不是妳想像的，那傢伙的確流了很多的血。妳的妖怪是怎麼回事呢？不僅不聽話，態度還很詭異。」他狀似不經意地補了一句，讓努力不去看他的昊霙心涼了半截。  
——這個……我可以不回答嗎？他看得出我根本見不到冥也管不住他嗎？  
她望著妖氣重，應該是冥在的地方，試著看出一點端倪。她現在真的只希望冥沒事……或者馬上下一場大雨讓她能脫離被束縛的狀態。她希望旻諺可以不要管她，但是沒那麼好運。  
「妳沒想到會敗給我吧。」旻諺將一個疑問硬生生地轉成肯定句。有一瞬間，他可以清楚地感覺到自己的未婚妻注意力依然停留在那隻妖怪上，但接下就回神看著他了。  
「我沒料到竟然有人會亂改武器。」她這麼回答，露出了一個可惜的笑容，滿是嘲諷意味。看到這個反應，旻諺的表情冷了一下，只有一下。不知怎麼的，他稍微有點期待看到昊霙受挫哭泣的模樣。  
不過這對他戰勝的事實毫無影響。  
「妳應該動不了吧？如果現在放開妳，讓妳的真身過來會有差別嗎？」他靠在她耳邊問，然後滿意地看到她睜大眼睛，開口想要說些什麼。  
他沒讓她發出聲音就是了。  
一個吻在打鬥時……或打鬥後，能發揮什麼樣的效果都要視情況而定。旻諺這樣吻昊霙，造成最顯著的影響就在他接下來的行為中表現出來了。  
「符咒替身有利有弊啊……雖然幾可亂真，但妳當真以為我看不出來？」旻諺在兩人的脣瓣分開時低聲問，然後抓住對方的肩膀，用力一撕。  
瞬間他的手上只剩一張巴掌大的人形符咒。昊霙……應該說昊霙的替身，當然不見了。這種符咒雖然能將所有感官和行為能力都轉移到替身上，避免真身遭受到實質傷害，卻極度怕水，只要碰到一滴，就能直接徒手破壞。雖然這並不是唯一的方法——而且有點不必要——但對旻諺來說，純粹「想看人吃驚的表情」這個理由就夠了。  
「好了，接下來……」他走向倒在地上已經恢復原形的妖怪，蹲下來用槍口抵住牠的頭。這隻妖怪似乎是效忠昊霙，但又不完全聽從她的命令……即便擁有強大的復原能力，牠的腹部依然在流血，旻諺不太在乎這點就是了。他很清楚自己的能力能做什麼，重傷妖怪自然是其中之一，在他看來這隻妖怪還傷太輕了。「雖然沒見視到被封印的力量挺可惜的，但做成標本的話，有沒有力量都無所謂吧。況且你有點太礙事了，還是殺了乾脆些。」說著，右手食指準備扣下板機……  
一塊玻璃碎片飛過來刺穿他的手掌。  
「……」旻諺的眼中閃過一絲驚訝，接著勾起一抹笑，轉頭看向玻璃射過來的方向。那是大樓的頂端，雖然因為逆光而看不清楚，但站在那裡的，很明顯是個女孩。  
和他差不多年紀，有著莫名其妙婚約的女孩。  
旻諺用左手撿起掉落在地的手槍，動作俐落地站了起來，並將血流如注的右手插進口袋裡——行為隨便到好像那隻手不是他的一樣。  
他將手機拿至耳邊，神態自若地說：「三分鐘內來大學門口接我，我要回去了。」

7.  
替身被破壞的瞬間，昊霙便在設過陣法的樓頂醒來。和旻諺對打的地點就在同一棟大樓旁的小巷，這當然是故意的。雖然是早已設想好替身失效的可能性才將部局設在她真身所在的大樓下方，但昊霙怎麼也沒想到醒來後能反應的時間那麼短。  
——冥受了重傷還在樓下，火家的那個人也是……！  
火家，也就是燮家，是以毀滅妖魔為使命的派系。昊霙沒有樂觀到去相信旻諺不會加害冥。  
由於替身咒剛失效還有——雖然不願意承認——那個吻的緣故，昊霙尚覺得暈眩，但她還是扶著牆站了起來，向樓下看。  
驚訝之餘，她差點摔回地上。  
旻諺正蹲在地上，用槍抵著什麼。那當然是冥，雖然昊霙看不見他，但身為燮家掌權人的旻諺怎麼可能用槍指著空氣？情況緊急，昊霙只能當機立斷，撿起落在破窗戶附近的碎玻璃瞄準旻諺的手。  
——有沒有可能射到冥？  
她猶豫了一下，接著馬上將問題拋到腦後。她並沒有在玻璃碎片上灌注靈力，況且她的靈力對冥本來就沒效用，照理說不可能傷到他。更嚴重的問題其實是真的傷到旻諺該怎麼辦？畢竟他是火家的當家，而渫家和他們雖然沒特別友好，但也沒什麼嫌隙。如果傷害他的話渫家在中部的處境會……如果傷害他的話……  
——那不重要，重要的是冥。  
種種掙扎在腦海浮現，昊霙硬是將它們扔至千里外，然後瞇起眼，狠狠地將玻璃擲出去。  
在確定射中後，她帶著充滿警告意味的眼神瞪視著旻諺，直到他消失在視線之外。其實這樣就夠了，如果不是冥的話，她真想就這麼逃走——或許到一個沒有人的地方——並大哭一場。  
——第一次和其他家族的人對決，不僅初吻沒了，還害自己的妖怪受傷……冥該怎麼辦？負傷的妖怪一般都是捨棄掉，爺爺他們不可能願意花時間治療他，我自己又沒辦法幫忙……  
尹炅曾經告訴過她，有一次她失去意識時冥想將她抱起來，但是手一伸到某個特定的距離便無法再接近，昊霙不曉得反過來會不會也是同樣的狀況。冥無法觸碰她是因為數代前的命令，她看不見也聽不見他則是自身靈力強度的緣故。成為冥的主人時，渫家便將從屬的契約制定成主人的靈力會維持妖怪的顯現程度——除非靈力下降至低潮，否則昊霙除了感覺他的可能位置外，沒辦法做進一步的接觸。  
想到這一點，剛衝出大樓的昊霙猛地止住腳，阻止自己前進。  
她看不到冥，就算從旻諺剛才站的位子可以大概判斷出他在哪裡，但如果他已經因為負傷而恢復真身的話，那麼體積可是非常大的，如果不小心踩到或怎樣……昊霙不希望因為自己的關係再讓他受傷。  
抿著脣盯著前方半晌，她還是拿出手機，用了她唯一想得到的方法。  
「尹炅，可以再幫我一個忙嗎？」接通後，她連招呼都沒打便切入主題。  
『怎麼回事？』  
「剛才……」正準備說明狀況，遠方突然傳來午後陣雨的雷聲。伴隨著雨水打落，昊霙的聲音像斷掉似地停了好一陣子，再度開口時已經是完全不一樣的句子了。「……尹炅，你為什麼沒有阻止他？」  
這句話完全是脫口而出的。她很清楚尹炅根本不可能勸得住冥，但是她需要找東西怪罪一下，讓自己有藉口逃避。  
『……妳在哭嗎？』  
聽筒對面是雨聲和沉穩的呼吸聲，昊霙突然覺得自己打給尹炅真是大錯特錯。尹炅太敏銳了，一點風吹草動就能推斷出事情的大概，在他面前什麼也藏不住。如果是其他人，昊霙或許能戴著面具將心情藏好。問題是現在這樣的時刻，她真的誰的聲音都不想聽。  
「沒有，我該死的才沒有哭。」  
『……』尹炅沒有追問，只是沉默了半晌，然後說：『我馬上去找妳。』  
即使陣雨來得突然，怡潔和尹炅卻沒有陷入要在室內等雨停的境地。他們兩個都沒帶傘，倒是魍魎討好似地遞出兩把來路不明的來。  
「這些傘是從哪裡偷的——！」在怡潔神色驚恐質問的同時，尹炅則是非常淡定地接過。「再拿一把來，然後請人過去幫忙。」他的話在怡潔聽來有點沒頭沒尾，但魍魎卻會意地點頭，向他們比了一個拇指，然後轉身跑入雨中。  
「尹炅，你怎麼不阻止他偷東西！」怡潔在看著魍魎的背影感歎完「當妖怪不會感冒真好」這種不知哪來的想法後，以相當指責的語氣問尹炅。但尹炅只是聳肩，邊撐開傘邊說：「妖怪的道德標準和人類不一樣。」  
——這不是重點吧？你這樣坦然接受對嗎！  
怡潔正要開始進行良性勸導，卻看見尹炅已經撐著傘走到很遠的地方了。  
「尹炅我不知道昊霙在哪呀等等我——！」她連忙撐開傘小跑步向完全沒有意思停下來等她的尹炅，心裡緊張起來。「尹炅，昊霙那裡情況怎樣？不會是像你說的，冥他……」昊霙和尹炅的電話並沒有講很久，似乎不足以交待狀況。但是怡潔身為昊霙唯一一個正常人朋友，非常清楚她愛逞強的個性。如果她連和尹炅說話都匆匆忙忙的話，那麼她的精神狀態恐怕不態好。  
——所以果然是像尹炅說的那樣嗎？昊霙自己受傷肯定會裝得一副沒事樣，但是如果她認為是自己害了別人……  
「尹炅我們還是快點吧！」要不然昊霙會開始自暴自棄。怡潔在心裡補充著，以令人擔心的速度在雨中跑了起來。尹炅面無表情地看著她的背影，然後用毫無起伏的語調說：「妳不是不曉得她在哪嗎？」  
怡潔衝到昊霙設陣法的大樓下時，首先看到的是一隻橫倒在地上，擁有如黑曜石雕琢成、極細的羽毛和銀刃般的爪子，如狼似犬的妖怪。四周的地面讓人有異樣的感覺，好像顏色比其他地方要暗要深。怡潔在一瞬間有種看見地面染血的錯覺，但是再仔細看卻什麼都沒有。  
昊霙正站在不遠處，瞪著天空的眼神好像它欠她幾百萬似的。她的髮稍滴著水、衣服貼在身上，好似剛從游泳池爬出來。明明只要轉身走幾步就能到大樓裡躲雨，她卻像在懲罰自己般地動也不動，怡潔甚至懷疑她想讓雨水把自己打死。  
「昊霙！發生什麼事了？」直到尹炅把魍魎新拿來的傘遞給昊霙時，怡潔才回過神來跑去猛搖視健康於無物的友人。雖然她因為撐傘的關係搖起來有點困難，但勉強還是做到了。  
似乎沒有意識到自己現在手中有傘的昊霙依然淋著雨。被怡潔用力搖晃的結果是她雖然恢復了正常狀態，但眼神卻讓怡潔甚至是遠方正在偷窺陣法的魍魎背脊發涼。  
「把冥搬回我家。然後下次見面時，我要讓那個混蛋付出代價。」

8.  
根據昊霙的說法，旻諺在把她打得落花流水後就直接走人了。怡潔對事情的發展過程很好奇，但她更在意的是究竟有什麼事會讓昊霙寧願承認自己輸了也要隱瞞。  
此時在人都被昊霙瞪走的渫家道場裡，怡潔和尹炅還有因為身處天師家中而有四面楚歌錯覺的魍魎正在研究被放在地上的冥。  
「平常受這種傷的妖怪早就被扔著自生自滅了，這位天師小姑娘到底是怎麼回事？」魍魎對昊霙的行為表示無法理解，而怡潔則是滿臉錯愕地問：「平常受這種傷的妖怪連家人都不理牠嗎？」  
「本來就是這樣嘛，這種程度基本上等於沒用了，照顧起來只是礙手礙唉唉唉！」魍魎尚未將話說完便連滾帶爬地退後好幾步。「什麼啊受傷就老實休息呀不要突然攻擊人！」他驚駭地看著冥的尖牙將自己原來坐著的椅子咬碎，意識到再慢一步，碎掉的就不只是椅子了。  
「看來他即使受傷都比你有用。」尹炅雲淡風清地說著，伸手將因為目擊妖怪形態的冥行兇未遂而試圖溜走的怡潔拉回。「渫昊霙說過一旦有人出去那個符咒就沒用了吧？」他朝門框上的符紙示意了一下。那是專門制止妖氣擴散的結界，目的是阻止渫家的人因為感受到魍魎或冥不自然的妖氣而趕來。  
「我是那麼說過，不過如果她想離開的話我再設就好了。」昊霙這麼說著，雙手抱胸斜倚在門上，很顯然是剛過來的。她的髮尾還是溼的，不過乾淨的衣服證實她有乖乖聽進怡潔連哄帶騙的規勸，在尹炅的妖怪跟班們搬動冥時先去洗個澡，避免把溼氣帶進去擾亂氣場。這個理由還滿牽強的畢竟倒在雨中的冥比昊霙更像落湯雞，但由於無法忍受怡潔死纏爛打式的關心，她最後還是心不甘情不願地去梳洗了。  
昊霙的聲音一響起，怡潔便發現她四周的氣場完全不一樣了。已經沒有剛才失魂落魄的樣子，狀態幾乎可以說回復成和早上阻止旻諺調戲怡潔時的樣子。雖然昊霙看不到冥，不過怡潔注意到剛才還打算咬死魍魎的妖怪現在很老實地趴在地上裝睡。  
「抱歉，我多花了一點時間刷牙漱口所以比較晚來。冥還好嗎？」昊霙盯著冥在的位置看了好一會兒，最後放棄似地問。尹炅正準備要回答，魍魎便說：「天師小姑娘，妳的靈力太強了，最好離遠一點。」  
「魍魎！」怡潔用吃驚兼斥責的口氣喊了一聲。他會主動和昊霙說話實在很稀奇，而且竟然不是「求求妳別殺了我」這樣的內容。可是叫別人離遠一點會不會太沒禮貌了？  
「靈力太強？」昊霙的臉色驟變，顯然覺得自己現在和這個詞扯不上關係。正待她想說什麼反駁時，尹炅突然站起身走向她。「不，他說的對，妳的靈力有些強，會抑制復原速度。」  
「……啊？」  
「所以妳還是先去休息吧，畢竟妳的狀態不是很好。」  
經他這麼一說，怡潔才發現昊霙氣色不佳，而且還站得不太穩。尹炅的表情很認真，讓昊霙難得一見地臉紅了。  
「可是……」  
「對嘛！昊霙妳再厲害也是人類啊，不休息是不行的！」怡潔果斷地表示，並且秉持著「就算昊霙現在是病號也不可以讓她和尹炅太靠近！」的想法，試圖找空隙擋到兩人中間。  
在怡潔鬼鬼祟祟的同時，昊霙顯然也有類似的想法。她感覺到自己臉紅了，於是急忙別開臉看別的地方，用有些慌亂的語氣說：「我們家沒有能治療妖怪的人，所以只好拜託你了。可是你現在也還沒畢業，動刀次數也不多，如果有什麼差錯，那我……」  
「妳擔心得太多了。」尹炅面無表情地說完，一個手刀擊中她的頸部，然後單手接住她軟倒的身子。「魍魎，帶她出去。」尹炅在確認昊霙已經失去意識後說。魍魎慢條斯理地接過理應是他天敵的天師，然後面上浮出詭異的笑容，用手指摩娑她的臉。  
雖然魍魎的外表是五歲小孩，但他的表情成功地讓這一幕看起來像色狼在吃女孩子豆腐。  
「欸，阿炅，我聽說天師……」  
「不準動她。」尹炅打斷他的非人宣言，「要是她身上少了什麼，我就和你沒完。」  
「一根手指也不行嗎？說起來就算我真的咬掉了哪裡你也不會知道的對吧……啊哈哈，當我沒說。」魍魎感受到不只一道的殺人視線，連忙乾笑著改口道：「你的朋友我怎麼好意思動呢？對吧，怡潔姊？」他朝呆站在旁邊的怡潔眨了一下左眼，然後哼著小毛驢的調子轉身朝門口走去。一個五歲小孩橫抱著十九歲的少女竟然還有閒餘力哼歌，在這個異常到不行的畫面消失於門外前，尹炅又說了一句話。  
「什麼朋友，不要隨便認定別人的關係。」  
這句話可以有很多解釋，魍魎顯然選擇了最齷齪的版本。只見他吹了聲長長的口哨，接著對怡潔露出了一個「本大爺很想同情妳可惜時不我予」的笑容、輕快地跳出了眾人的視線。  
「李怡潔，沒事的話去盯著那傢伙，別讓他把妳朋友吃了。」尹炅的語氣相當地冷淡，怡潔覺得自己的心都涼了。  
「尹、尹炅……」請你至少解釋一下剛才的話是什麼意思！怡潔在心裡想著，終究沒說出口。其實不用說明也知道尹炅和昊霙絕對不是她擔心的那樣，要不然成天隱身在昊霙身後的冥早就把他碎屍萬段了。  
「什麼事？」尹炅問，用一種「妳可以走了」的眼神看向她。怡潔正要開口祝他不要被冥殺掉，便看見道場的角落已經開始狂冒陰氣了。  
「沒事啊祝你一路順風！」  
想到冥在許久以前叫她不要多管閒事的威脅，怡潔乾笑三聲，趕緊逃離這個壓迫感越來越重的地方。雖然照理說喜歡尹炅的她應該奮不顧身地留在那裡才對，但她相信為了不讓昊霙遭受心理創傷，冥不會把尹炅怎樣的。  
——大概吧。  
「反正尹炅很厲害的不會輕易就把我趕出來讓自己冒生命危險，所以他肯定想好對策了嗯！」怡潔自我安慰般地說完，用力地點一下頭，然後開始朝昊霙的房間跑去。  
看著怡潔的背影消失後，尹炅站在原地，頭也不回地說：「看來就連燮家自稱驅魔師的那個人都小瞧你的恢復力了。」  
話一落，道場瞬間暗了下來。一道道暗影如蜘蛛網般地在各個牆面間發散，有的粗如樹幹、有的細如髮絲，而大部分的都尖如刀鋒。那些「影子」——也就是妖氣——顯然是從尹炅開口前就在那兒了，只不過原來是處於隱藏狀態罷了。站在與影劍相同原料的立體網中央，尹炅的位置可說是非常危險，幾乎到了動一下就會被割傷的地步。  
似乎覺得把人逼到動彈不得還不夠的冥站在尹炅正前方，手中持影劍用尖端頂著他的脖子，雖然化成了人形但殺氣有增無減。「你有十五秒能說清楚你對霙的想法，而我會由此斟酌是否殺你。」  
這句話聽起來很嚴重，怡潔在場的話說不定會尖叫，不過尹炅的表情完全沒變。  
「你和你主人完全是一個樣。」  
——身體狀況不佳卻硬撐、自責時又拚命想找出氣桶……總是把別人看得比自己重要。  
聽見他的話，冥沉著臉張口欲言，卻突然像被抽走所有精力般地摔落地面。道場內四散的妖氣全縮回他身上，突然自由了的尹炅沉默地看著倒在地上的冥，接著難得一見的歎了一口氣。  
「琥珀，我正在說話。」  
失去意識的冥身側的空氣浮現出淡淡的、界於鵝黃和銀白之間的光輝，隱約勾勒出一個年約四歲的小女孩，又彷彿是一隻貓的影子。蹲在冥的頭邊、被怡潔命名為琥珀的貓妖鬆開好似抓緊冥氣息的手，抬起頭看著尹炅。她分別指了一下冥和尹炅，接著用食指在脖子上劃了一下。  
「不，我們不是非死即活的競敵，他也不是真的想殺了我。」  
——只是因為嚴重自責而看誰都不爽而已。  
尹炅在心裡補充著，想到昊霙特地刷牙漱口這件事，不禁覺得所幸冥在打鬥快結束時處於昏迷狀態，否則有人會死得很慘。  
聽見尹炅的回答，琥珀偏著頭伸手戳了戳冥。她抽走氣息的能力用在人類身上通常會導致暫時性休克甚至是死亡，不過冥的狀況似乎只有昏迷而已。如果冥真的就這麼死了，昊霙可能會滅了琥珀，不過尹炅並沒有想到這點。  
「不用叫醒他了，」尹炅看著琥珀搖著冥的肩膀，結果適得其反地散了更多的妖氣讓他無法繼續保持人形，終於出聲阻止。接受到琥珀不解的眼神，他的神色毫無波動：「這樣方便處理傷口。」

9.  
「尹炅，我的書架少了幾張抑靈符，你有看到……冥沒事吧？」兩小時後昊霙進入道場時，說的第一句話就是這個。她看起來不像要責怪尹炅把她打昏的樣子，約莫是想通了事情發生的原因。不過當她看見在房內悠晃的琥珀時，臉上還是浮現了困惑以及「果然應該要盯著尹炅才對」的懊惱。琥珀雖然只是小貓的幽靈，但榨取精力的能力很強，如果讓她靠近冥可能會不小心引發什麼嚴重的災難。她的擔憂基本上挺正確的，因為冥在被挖出子彈後至現在已經昏迷了二小時。  
「沒事了。他的傷口上原來有大量的靈力抑制復原能力，所以我讓琥珀幫忙找了抑靈符。」尹炅簡單地說明著，將多餘的符咒遞給昊霙。另一邊的琥珀在看見怡潔進來時輕盈地迎去，又在看見怡潔身後的魍魎時轉身衝進牆壁，多半是往鄰居家裡跑了。「琥珀！」怡潔叫了一聲，想追上去結果撞上牆，惹得魍魎在一旁壞笑。  
看著和平時沒兩樣的景象，昊霙雙手抱胸，紅著臉頭也不回地說：「這次麻煩你們了，謝謝。」  
感覺她還有話要說，尹炅也就沒回答，只是在心裡想雖然琥珀不清楚天師的威脅性，但魍魎好歹知道，怎麼才一下就跟沒事人一樣，不怕被做掉嗎？  
「你可能會覺得我很固執，可是不管你們怎麼想，那傢伙……我和他沒完。」  
——這次是他勝，但下次就不是了。我會讓那種人知道弄壞別人的部下要付出什麼代價。  
「……」一開始尹炅只是沉默。正當昊霙心想他該不會想長篇大論說之以理時，他的嘴角突然勾起一個很好看的弧度。「很好，需要幫忙時我隨時奉陪。」

10.  
燮家掌權人的專屬司機看到自家少爺上車時，簡直不敢相信自己看到了什麼。  
「少爺，您需要去醫院嗎？」他小心翼翼地詢問，一面心痛地看著旻諺的血大片染上後座的真皮座椅。在燮家工作，清理車子的錢一向得掏腰包自付，哪怕罪魁禍首就是自己的老闆。  
「不用了，直接開回去。」旻諺一副沒注意到自己傷口嚴重性似的回答。司機看得出來，他的心情很好。  
一直以來少爺都只有傷人而非被傷的份，這次受傷，照理說應該非常生氣才對——可是他卻完全沒有不悅的樣子。照這個情況看來，少爺多半是把傷到他的人做掉了……可是司機依稀記得少爺今天是要去見自己的未婚妻。  
——總不會把未來的小姐做掉了吧？如果是這位少爺，這麼做的可能性也不是沒有，但法律責任總是要負的吧？  
司機當初在簽約時看到「不可洩漏任何祕密，否則將無法為您的人身安全做擔保」時，還懷疑這種恐嚇真正落實的機率；而在旻諺少爺阻止了他的自我介紹，說：「我不在乎你叫什麼名字，總之你只要閉著嘴開好車就夠了。」時，他只是覺得現代的年輕人真跩。當然開了一個禮拜的車後，他就完全改觀了。  
——少爺真的有可能單純因為覺得很煩而開除人，至於洩漏這個家族的祕密……這種東西說出去只會被當成神經病吧？若是冒著被殺的危險說出怪力亂神的話，卻被送進瘋人院裡也太不值得了。  
「少爺……您見到您的未婚妻了嗎？」雖然安靜開車應該是最優良的選擇，司機依然忍不住開口詢問。如果有人死了，果然還是通知一下警察比較好吧……至少他是這麼想的。  
出乎意料地，少爺搖了搖頭：「不算有。」  
——不算有？  
「不過那還真是個有趣的人，竟然會為了區區一個妖怪刺傷我。基本上這次算我輸了呢，下次得好好地教教她才行。」旻諺眼中掠過一點不悅，但很快又恢復了原來的表情。  
應該說，恢復了往常的笑容。  
……「惡劣又令人猜不透」曾經有人這麼對司機形容過旻諺的表情。旻諺若是願意好好笑的話，憑那張臉就能吸引成千上萬的女人……問題是他並非不笑——如果只是不笑倒還好——而是掛著讓人背脊發涼的笑容。司機心想少爺就是那種「清楚自己性格惡劣，不僅不怕人知道，甚至還樂在其中」的人。  
——說是這麼說，但是少爺剛才上車時可不是這種表情。  
那是一種在發生愉快的事後，會殘留在臉上的神情。  
——如果原因和那位小姐有關的話，那麼等少爺發現這點後，她的日子就不會太好過了。  
司機在心裡替那位小姐歎息了一下，然後決心不再思考這些對健康有害的事情。在這裡工作除了心臟要夠強外，也要管好自己的嘴巴。無論褒人或者貶人，降級速度都一樣快——簡單來說就是直接開除。  
所以說他現在正很努力的說服自己他什麼也沒注意到——不管是少爺臉上的笑容還是類似犯罪預告的台詞。  
「……雨中的花朵嗎？我倒滿想看她梨花帶雨的模樣。」旻諺斜倚著車窗，看著外頭的景色。一滴雨打落在玻璃上，他彷彿想到什麼有趣的事般，無法抑制地笑了。  
雖然剛發誓再也不對發生的事做評論，司機還是忍不住心想，渫家的小姐今天所犯最大的錯誤，大概就是刺穿少爺的手了。

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇故事有點有頭沒尾，但那是當然的一般漫畫的一話不也不一定有結尾嗎？雖然那實際上是因為還有下一話……說起來，<水火相>也不是沒有接下來的部分，只是我得很遺憾地承認我沒打算寫它。嗯嗯不是我打算棄坑什麼的，而是故事它改版了，旻諺基本上、基本上是個被刪掉的角色(掩面)，雖然我真的很喜歡旻諺但事實就是如此，沒這個角色了就是沒有了。正因如此才會寫出這篇作個紀念同時當生日禮物。說是這麼說，但因為最近忙起來了所以打鬥場面隨便帶過了，尹炅進行外科手術的地方更是直接省略了……嗯，誰叫琥珀登場得太快呢？冥在這篇裡昏迷的時段真長，可是這樣也不壞，不然生物大滅絕就要開始了。(如果看到旻諺對昊霙做了什麼他可能會抓狂然後把全地球殺到只剩昊霙吧)  
希望大家在看<水火相>時能看出尹炅是男主角，至於女主角就……怡潔她越來越隱形了我明白。我發現自己最近有把昊霙當成女主角的趨勢，這似乎不大好不過反正這篇不是正式的所以應該OK吧。  
尹炅的手刀在這一篇出場了！原本想讓怡潔吐槽一下的不過沒地方塞。他的手刀很神奇的幾乎都是用來敲昏昊霙，大概是因為她太愛逞強了與其明之以理不如直接……所以說昊霙在尹炅面前失去意識的頻率還滿高的(明明才三次)。終於有機會寫到魍魎了，我在愉悅的同時還替昊霙捏了把冷汗。要不是尹炅和冥的恐嚇(雖然只有眼神)，他說不定真的會把昊霙吃掉……？(別懷疑，就是字面上的意思)天師特別好吃這種傳言從冥還是自由之身(？)時就有了，不過像魍魎這樣覬覦人類又充滿實驗精神的妖怪看到冥成天跟在天師身後搞不好還會以為他是想把佳肴留給自己。  
<水火相>就這麼結束了，我想應該不會有人太失望(因為根本沒人期待)。昊霙和旻諺都覺得是對方贏了，至於事實上是如何，就看諸位怎麼想囉。究竟該從精神傷害還是肉體傷害決定落敗程度還真難決擇，不過這兩個當家今後還會繼續糾纏下去。


End file.
